staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Marca 2011
thumb|left|95px 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5386 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5386); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5387 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5387); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Baranek Shaun - Mistrz tenisowy, odc. 46 (6 s. II) (Who’s The Caddy?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dom na głowie - odc. 7 - Świat lubi ludzi, którzy lubią świat; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Domisie - Co jest w środku; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Rudolf i Karlo, odc. 22 (Rodolphe et Karlo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Koszmarny Karolek - Wielki skok Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 71 (Horrid Henry’s Heist); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 4 Zazdrość; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pocoyo - Namaluj mi obraz, odc. 43 (PAINT ME A PICTURE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Małgosia i buciki - Słodka tajemnica odc. 21 (Franny's Feet / Sweet mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Komu w drogę, temu czas, odc. 22 (And Away We Go); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2055 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:14 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2170; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5388 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5388); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5389 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5389); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2056 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2171; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Wysiadywanie jaj, odc. 10 (Hatching an Egg); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 - Urwisko - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wiesz co dobre - The Hurt Locker. W pułapce wojny (Hurt Locker, The) 125'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Kathryn Bigelow; wyk.:Jeremy Renner, Anthony Mackie, Brian Geraghty, Ralph Fiennes, Guy Pearce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Był moim bratem - cz. 1/2 (Era mio fratello, 1 puntata); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Detoks - odc. 4 (The Cleaner - ep. Chaos Theory); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Notacje - Danuta Michałowska. Teatr Godziny Słowo; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 06:10 MASH - odc. 202 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 404 TYhe Best of Enemies)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 219 Sportowy koń (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Show pony)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.141 - Końcowy bilans; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Alicja Węgorzewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Babylon Tour - program Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 9/65 Marzenie senne zawsze dzwoni dwa razy (Moonlighting (The Dream sequence always rings twice)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 88 - Nie ufaj Matce Polce; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 561 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne - txt.str.777 55'; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ceazry Harasimowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 87; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Bitwa na głosy - z planu - (21); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 34 (220) Jaś czy Małgosia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 562 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 116 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 6 Brave Heart) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Instynkt - odc. 4 - Znak Lucyfera - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 11 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 11 Pill O - Matix); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Ludzie - koty (Cat People) 113'; horror kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Paul Schrader; wyk.:Nastassja Kinsky, Malcolm McDowell, John Heard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Meredith; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Noc z serialem - Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 2/8 - Zaproszenie do Warszawy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 4/24 - Cztery minus cztery równa się jeden (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Noc z serialem - Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - odc. 5/24 - Przestępstwo doskonałe (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (3) - serial animowany 08.00 Miś Yogi (7, 8) - serial animowany 08.30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (294) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (19) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (264) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (265) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (13) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (142) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (39) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (19) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (266) -serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (138) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (14) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (135) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (31) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (18) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Kobiecy Klub Zbrodni (5) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Miłość potrafi ranić - komediodramat, USA 1990 02.15 Program interaktywny thumb|left|95px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (58) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk (7) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (59) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Niepokój - thriller, USA 2007 23.40 Bez śladu (3) - serial kryminalny 00.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Mentalista (17) - serial kryminalny 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowethumb|left|95px5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 107, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 145, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 134, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 127, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 148, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 23 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 128, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 149, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 29, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 135, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Barwy uczelni św. Mateusza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 11, USA 2006 23:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 12, USA 2006 0:15 Nathalie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, Hiszpania 2003 2:30 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|95px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Karino - odc. 12* - Najcięższa próba; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Easy Rider live '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Pasztet z królika; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 338; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Highlands (42); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opole 2009 na bis /5/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 134* - Weksle; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 8/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (bis 1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podsłuchane życie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kabaret Ciach; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Stary zegar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 62; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Ballada o Januszku - Prosta sprawa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 VOX - Cudowna podróż (koncert); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 S jak szpieg - Gwiazda wśród szpiegów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Stary zegar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 3/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 338; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Dzięcioł; komedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Info jazda - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px08:05 Operacja Himmler 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Zbigniew Chmielewski; wyk.:Eugeniusz Kujawski, Stanisław Frąckowiak, Andrzej Mrożewski, Janusz Sykutera, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Ryszard Pietruski, Tomasz Zaliwski, Wiesław Grabek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Iran – paradoksy rewolucji - Dzieci proroka (Children of the Prophet) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2006); reż.:Sudabeh Mortezal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Bielszy niż śnieg 32'; film psychologiczny; reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Katar; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Forma i przestrzeń; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Strażnicy doków; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Legendy Jazzu - Saksofoniści tenorowi - Benny Golson, Chris Potter, Marcus Strickland (The Tenors - Benny Golson, Chris Potter, Marcus Strickland); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Nasza generacja - Jazz - wyjście z poddziemia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Pograbek 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Mariusz Saniternik, Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Dębska, Tadeusz Szymków, Lech Gwit, Ewa Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Henryk V (Henry V) 131'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Kenneth Branagh; wyk.:Kenneth Branagh, Christian Bale, Brian Blessed, Robbie Coltrane, Judi Dench, Jan Holm, Derek Jacobi, Paul Scofield, Emma Thompson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Iran – paradoksy rewolucji - W Teheranie nie rosną już granaty (Tehran Has No More Pomegranates) 65'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2006); reż.:Massoud Bakhshi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wywiad z Marjam Satrapji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 E.S.T. w klubie Blue Note; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Ty i ja i wszyscy, których znamy (Me and You and Everyone We Know); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Noc z literaturą - Wojaczek 89'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Lech J. Majewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Siwczyk, Dominika Ostałowska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Elżbieta Okupska, Mirosława Lombardo, Jan Bogdół; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Noc z literaturą - Podróż do miejsca urodzenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Noc z literaturą - Chandler, poeci i inni...; program poetycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Noc z literaturą - Nieprzysiadalność; widowisko poetyckie; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Boogie (Boogie) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Rumunia (2008); reż.:Radu Muntean; wyk.:Valentin Antofi, Maria Alexandra Birleanu, Mimi Branescu, Dragos Bucur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zapraszamy na nasz program - Elektronika niemiecka; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Rozmowy istotne - Dario Fo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 24.03.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Józef Pitoń. Badacz lawin; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Śladami Ogniem i Mieczem; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Doktor Kapliczek; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Z archiwum IPN - Ksiądz Stanisław Domański; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Mussolini; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Defilada bez zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Rodowody - Polskie młyny i wiatraki - Urzędów; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Zapomniane pracownie - Plecionarstwo z wikliny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kolejki - Ełckie wędrowanie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Podróżnik - Durban; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Dzika Polska - Czas leśnych brodaczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Flesz historii - odc. 17; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Biała broń - Dramat Powstania. Groteska pojedynków - druga połowa XIX wieku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Rekwizyty historii - Księga domu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Józef Szajna 25'; reż.:Bolesław Pawica; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Maciejowice jak za Kościuszki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Powrót Kościuszki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Stawka większa niż życie odc.15/18 - Oblężenie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Siła tradycji - Powstanie Kościuszkowskie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Ex Libris - 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 24.03.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Małe ojczyzny - Adampol - Polonezkoy cz.2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pasterz z Kobanyi 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Maldis, Grzegorz Łubczyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Ex Libris - 44; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Spór o historię - Wincenty Witos prawda i legenda; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Rody fabrykanckie - Scheibler i Grochmann cz. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Generał Stanisław Grzmot Skotnicki; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Poczet nauki polskiej - Profesor Tadeusz Manteuffel; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Kościół na Starym Mieście cz. 2; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|95px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Reportaż 17:25 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 17:30 Sufler 17:45 Reportaż 17:55 Panorama flesz; Pogoda 18:00 Sztuka mieszkania 18:15 Magazyn przechodnia - nowy wiek 18:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 19:05 Komentarze dnia 19:15 Prosto z lasu 19:30 Forum gospodarcze 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:06 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny emisja pn - pt; STEREO, 16:9 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:29 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny emisja pn - pt; STEREO, 16:9 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:13 Afganistan - na szlaku heroiny (Afghanistan: the Heroin Connection/Kaboul - Paris - la nouvelle route de heroine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:44 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:24 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:54 Listy gończe odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:19 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:27 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 W labiryncie prawa odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12